The Object
by morisato
Summary: Kakashi drools over a shops window, will he get it? complete one shot


Don't anything of Naruto, only this plot (what is it with needing to put up a disclaimer anyway? I mean, I don't give a shit if anyone takes my ideas and I'd bet that Naruto's Maker wont be furious that we take his character for our own stories, right? XD)

Anyways enjoy this little one shot :)

**

* * *

**

The Object

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his beloved orange book, while walking trough the street he gained a sense that something good was coming, looking up he passed a group of beautiful woman, yet this one thing that caught his eye prevented him from looking away.

He walked closer, drooling under his mask, he knew that it was about that time but he was still amazed by it's pure beauty.

As he draw closer he could feel his body stir at the mere satisfaction he would receive for that beautiful creation of mankind.

He walked to the door and felt it, it was locked.

A sign on the door showed:

Closed until next week.

Kakashi panicked as he walked in circles while he though, there had to be a way…

Maybe he could break in and "Borrow" the magnificent object.

No, he couldn't steal just because such a thing, he may be a pervert and a master Shinobi, but he was no low thief.

Kakashi ran around the village with high speed searching for another sale point, after an hour he found himself lost in his mind, he had forgotten that there was only one place to get it, no more no less.

He sat on a bench across the shop as he held his head in his hands…maybe he could track the owner and still get it?

He was lost in his mind as someone sat down next to him.

'I saw you run around the last hour…' a female voice he recognised sounded and he looked up, there she was, smiling as broadly and scary as ever. She moved closer to him and poked him in the shoulder.

'Are you really desperate to get it?' her grin grew even wider and Kakashi tried to move back.

After a moment he slowly began to nod, ending up in a heavy shaking of his head while he grabbed her shoulder.

'I **MUST** have it' he forced onto her and she gave him a slap across the face.

'Get a hold on yourself, I knew you would be too late, you know, he was open this morning and he did warn you!' she began to laugh while she grabbed in her coat.

'However, there is a way…for a price of course' she gained an evil twinkle in her eyes as she pulled a small object out of her coat's pocket.

Kakashi drooled and suddenly jumped on top f her, trying to get it he pushed her chest down, he even had his full hand on her breast for a moment and didn't even notice it.

She rammed her knee in his balls and as he lay down on the ground several people gathered to enjoy the show.

'I said; there is a price…' she looked at him for a moment and he stands up.

'Alright, what do you want?' he sighed as she stood up victorious.

'Take of your mask' she pointed to him and the crowd began to mumble; they all knew him, the whole village knew him…but nobody ever saw him take his mask of except the old man and his daughter at the ramen shop.

He looked to the ground for a moment and sighed loudly.

'Alright…but not here!' he grabbed her wrist and jumped up to the roof; the people yelled a bit but gave up after a moment.

They jumped on from roof to roof until they reached his house, they went inside and she was surprised; she'd expected all the walls covert in pin-up posters and playboy's laying around everywhere, but it was actually a quite casual apartment for a Shinobi.

Kakashi sat down and she sat down in front of it.

'Come on, show it already' she grinned; never did she know it was this easy to see that what most women longed for in the village.

'Lay it down…and I will remove it for 10 seconds' he said as he pointed to the table. She laid it down and looked up, he slowly moved his hand up and placed it on the back of his head where the mask was tied.

When he removed it she almost fell down, she knew he wore it once as a kid to stop girls and women from hugging his "cute" face while screaming KAWAII!!! But she didn't expected this, she almost had a nosebleed of his handsome face and leaped over the table, Kakashi easily dodged as he grabbed the small book that lay on the table.

'FINALLY I HAVE IT!' he cheered as he poofed off to some hidden place to read his new Icha Icha book.

'Heh' Anko smirks as she lies down behind his couch.

'luckily I had my camera ready' she smiled as she pulled out a small cam from her pocket, she turns it on and opens the picture menu, quickly she moves on to the newest picture.

Somewhere in the distance Kakashi heard a scream as he laughs and reads on.

On the cam screen a hand is just in front of the screen…Anko's own hand.

* * *

Turned out to be a little longer then I expected, hope Kakashi liked his new icha icha book and also I hope you liked it

Review, take a drink and lick a wall

Do whatever you want but please review :3


End file.
